


Lemon

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns something new about Bones's … anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a st_respect Ship Battle party post. Thanks to Plu for the beta!

"Sweet _Jesus_! What was that?"

Bones poked his head up. "What was what, Jim?"

"What the—what did you just stick in me? What was that?"

Bones cocked his head, and then began to speak slowly as if to a small child. "That was my tongue, Jim. Remember, we said we were going to try this, and we took a shower and got you all clean? And replicated some lemon lube because you said it matched your hair?"

"But—but it was really _long_. I guess, I never expected, I mean—"

Bones pushed up on his elbows. "You never noticed that? I've been going down on you for how long?"

"Well," Jim said, "there's a lot going on, I mean, lips and teeth and you use the inside of your _cheeks_, man, I can't always tell what's touching what."

Bones shook his head and then he carefully started licking Jim at the base of his cock, moving up the little trail of hair, sticking his tongue out more and more as he slid up Jim's chest, until Jim swore the damn thing was a foot long when it licked up under his chin and ended in a lemon-flavored kiss.

"What woman would ever leave you?" Jim asked. "Much less ever let you out of her bed?"

Bones chuckled. "But aren't you glad she did?" he asked, sliding back down to his task.

Bones started in again before Jim could really answer, but in his mind he thought, Every damn day, Bones. Every damn day.


End file.
